


Red Fuckin' Roses

by Terebii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Homestuck - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terebii/pseuds/Terebii
Summary: You and Karkat Vantas decided to pick flowers for the day, so you can turn said flowers into a crown to give it to your flush crush. But, all went wrong because you accidentally injured yourself...
Relationships: Karkat Vantas/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Red Fuckin' Roses

"THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID, (Y/N). WHY THE HELL ARE WE DOING THIS ANYWAY?" Karkat angrily questioned you while you simply smiled at him. 

You practically dragged him all the way to a nearby patch of roses. Ironically, even how much he protests he still decided to follow you. Well, you did drag him, but it was mostly a joke. He can just yeet himself away from you if he wants, but he decided to just follow you.

You stopped in front the patch of roses, and you faced the grumpy troll "I'm going to make a flower crown for my flush crush! And you gotta help me." You explained to Karkat as he just frowned at you. Uh-oh, seems like he dislikes the 'flush crush' topic. It's because he broke up with Dave Strider. You don't know why to be honest, they were meant to be. But anyway, you can use the flush crush topic as for an advantage to tease the hell out of Karkat! 

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I PICK FLOWERS FOR A FUCKING GIFT TO SOMEONE? NO. GO FIND KANAYA OR SOME SHIT, SHE CAN PROBABLY HELP YOU MORE THAN ME." Karkat loudly told you. Well, he should walk away, right? But he isn't doing so. Is his body betraying him? It seems like so, because he nags too much, but he looks like some kind of crossed-arm statue. 

You chuckled as Karkat angrily fumed at you "Aww, come on Karkat. Don't be mad. Though, I think you're that exact person who picks flowers for a gift to someone; considering you watch waaay too many rom coms." You teased Karkat, then he flailed his arms in pure embarrassment. Aww, he's all red too!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, NOOKSUCKER! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Karkat 'hmped' as he looked away from you. All you did was just frown at him, but in the inside you were feeling a bit accomplished when teasing him.

You sighed and turned to the patch of flowers, then Karkat perked up "Okay Karkat... You can leave if you wish to. I'll just invite Sollux instead." You grabbed your phone to pester Sollux, but Karkat immediately took it away from your hands. You were certainly surprised from his actions.

"OKAY, OKAY... I'LL DO THIS BULLSHIT WITH YOU. SO STOP WHINING!" Karkat grumbled as he shyly gave your phone back. You beamed as you quickly took your phone from his clammy hands. 

_'FUCKING CUTE...'_ Karkat thought as he avoided your eyes. He never knew he would get so infatuated with you to the point that he denies his feelings to you.

"Thank you, Karkat!" You smiled at him as he gave you an ugly stare instead. 

"I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE SOLLUX IS BUSY AS FUCK, AND HE DOESN'T WANT TO GET DISTURBED BY A NOOKSUCKER." Karkat huffed as you pouted. How would he know Sollux's busy? Had he went to his hive and check? Heavily doubt that. Maybe Sollux is busy, but he often pauses his work just to do some shit with you!

"Okay Kitkat! Let's get going!" You grinned as you daintly walked your way to the patch of roses. 

"MY NAME'S KARKAT, YOU DUMBASS." Karkat angrily corrected you as he followed along your steps.

You inspected the roses that are flourishing, and some are red as rubies, and fragrant as perfumes. You admire the scenery in front of you, but all Karkat did was scoff as if he had seen much more better stuff than all these roses around you. Eh, you really don't give two fucks on Karkat's sappy opinion. All you care is picking up these fresh roses to make as a flower crown for your flush crush! You began feeling up a rose's petal, so that you can tell if the rose's texture is good enough to be plucked. Karkat then raised an eyebrow from what you're doing. For him, he thinks it's very idiotic of you to specifically pick certain roses. Why can't you just pick any rose? All rose looks fine to him, but you just had to be picky. 

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU PICKING SPECIFIC ROSES?" Karkat asked you in an irritated tone because he's getting impatient, and he wants to go back and chill at his respiteblock. 

You, the ever-calm friend, smiled at Karkat's annoyed question. You don't really blame Karkat to be honest. Most trolls wouldn't really appreciate the vast beauty of mother nature. It's natural for them to overlook the pros of mother nature "Karkat, I'm finding perfect roses to be made into flower crowns. The softest kind of rose petals are part of my criteria." You explained to Karkat as he just face palmed. You just rolled your eyes while Karkat angrily rants on how stupid your criteria is.

"SERIOUSLY, JUST PICK RANDOM RO-" "Okay Karkat, please shut the fuck up and pick roses yourself. Please?" You gave Karkat a fake smile that meant you're hella pissed. Karkat gulped because he never had seen that side of yours, and so he obeyed your request and hastily began picking roses. Though, he began muttering vulgar words as he picked said roses.

You observed Karkat daintly picking roses and you gave him a soft smile. You then began picking roses yourself. Honestly, you never wanted to do flower crowns in the first place, but Nepeta suggested it'd be more romantic if you did so. You followed her suggestion so that you can bond with Karkat, but at least you get to appreciate the scenery. You doubt Karkat appreciates it though.

You were humming a soft tune as you picked roses, but you immediately flinched back as you plucked a rose with thorns. You looked at your fingers to see them bleeding. Good thing the cut isn't too deep, but Karkat will worry over it, so you decided to wipe the blood using the hem of your shirt. Unbeknownst to you, Karkat's shadow had loomed over you, [You were kneeling down btw] and it scared the living hell out of you. In pure instinct, you hid the cut by curling your fingers so it'll look like you decided to close your fist. 

Karkat noticed that, so he gave you a skeptic look "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING, (Y/N)?" He asked you while you gave him a meek look as you held on the roses on your free hand. 

"Me? Hide? I'm hiding nothing, Karkat!" You hastily assured him, but he grew even more impatient for your lack of a better response.   
"BULLSHIT. SHOW ME YOUR FUCKING CUT, (Y/N)." Karkat extended his free hand so you can show him your cut. 

You tightened your curled fist because you're pretty irritated now. But, why can't you just accept Karkat's aid? "Karkat, I'm fine! Stop worrying over me, please." You told him as you grit your teeth. Karkat responded by tightening his grip on the roses he plucked. 

You gasped as you instinctively opened your closed fist and tugged onto Karkat's sleeve so he can loosen his grip on the poor roses. He did. But, you realized you forgot that you still have the cut.

Karkat grabbed on your hand and sighed at the sight of your cut and the blood dripping "WHY DO YOU NEED TO LIE, (Y/N)?" He asked you while he kneeled down on the patch of roses, so he can inspect even closer on your cuts. 

You looked down in shame because you disappointed the most concerned troll in the world "I'm sorry, Karkat." The mentioned troll sighed at your apology.

"LET'S JUST LEAVE BEFORE YOUR CUTS GET INFECTED." Karkat said as you looked up to him. You looked at the roses you were holding, and it seems like it's enough to make a flower crown. Still, you're dissatisfied, but Karkat is right. 

"All right."

You arrived at your home and you immediately took your roses and Karkat's roses so you can place it on a vase. Karkat then began to drag you to the bathroom so he can tend your wounds there. You sat on the closed toilet seat while Karkat rummaged in the first aid kit to find betadine. 

"OPEN YOUR FIST." Karkat requested as he prepped the betadine and the cotton ball. 

You obliged, so Karkat carefully applied the betadine on your cuts using the cotton ball. The pressure stung a little, but you held it in. The tension around you guys is pretty tense, to say the least. You really aren't a conversation starter, you have nothing interesting to say. While Karkat in the other hand is quietly tending your cuts. 

Karkat then closed up the cuts and you sighed in relief. You still awkwardly sat on the closed toilet seat while Karkat began packing the first aid kit. You're pretty much missing Sollux right now. And you kinda feel bad for ruining Karkat's day.

You fake coughed to get Karkat's attention, and so he did "I'm going to Sollux's hive, so yeaaah...." You stood up then you awkwardly walked out of the bathroom, but you were stopped by Karkat's iron grip on your wrist. Even though you're taller than Karkat, he seemed pretty intimidating today.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING AFTER I JUST FUCKING TENDED YOUR CUTS?" Karkat questioned you with a tinge of anger while your figure had froze up not only because of his loud voice, but because of the guilt you're feeling right now.

"Uhh... To Sol-" You were immediately silenced by a pair of lips pressing on yours. 

"DON'T EVEN FUCKING TRY TO MENTION HIS FUCKING NAME." Karkat growled in pure jealousy while you looked at him with a shocked and flustered expression. 

"..." You went all sullen as the subtle sound of your heartbeat had filled up the silence between the two of you. Karkat had released his grip and he pushed past you to leave the bathroom. You frowned as your eyes follow Karkat's retreating figure. You think you just lost a friend. But, you'll get him back... Hopefully.

You sighed as you flicked the light switch and left the bathroom.

The next day began, and you immediately prepped yourself up to confront Karkat on his unexpected behavior. You tried to call Karkat, but he doesn't respond. So you opted to visit his hive, and confront him that way. Great idea. Pretty cliché though, but great idea. But... You first need to make and finish the flower crown for your flush crush! 

You took the roses out of the vase, grabbed a piece of wire, and you began your craft. It took you some time, but you finally made the flower crown with some extra details put into it. You smiled at the flower crown you made in front of you. You're glad you did a great job in your Home Economics back in your elementary years. Totally paid off. Anyway, you grabbed the flower crown and left the house to go confront Karkat.

You knocked on Karkat's hive, but to your surprise, Kankri, Karkat's dancestor, had opened the door "Ah, hell9 there (Y/n), Karkat's flush crush. Y9u visited just s9 you can see Karkat, isn't it? If s9, c9me in. Karkat hasn't left his respite6l9ck f9r a while n9w. It w9uld 6e nice if y9u can talk him 9ut. Karkat triggers me a l9t, 6ut it'd 6e 6etter if any9ne 9f us can see his presence." Kankri bombarded you with sophisticated words, but you got what he was saying. Though, you felt flustered when Kankri mentioned that Karkat is flushed for you. 

"Hello Kankri! And yep, I just need to confront Karkat." You awkwardly smiled at Kankri as said troll gave you a satisfied nod.

"All right. Thank y9u, (Y/n). If anything wr9ng had 9ccurred just tell me, since I'll just 6e d9wnstairs." Kankri gave way for you to enter the hive, and you graciously accept it. At least Kankri's more of a gentleman, but he's pretty insensitive with his triggers.

You thanked Kankri as you ascended the stairs to go to Karkat's respiteblock. Surely, he still has the will to talk with you. Right? Anywho, you quietly opened Karkat's door without any warning 'cause he probably will never pick up your knocks. You frowned at the sight of Karkat. He is purely focused on his husktop, and it seems like he is trolling Dave's chumhandle. But... Why would he troll his ex-matesprit? You just realized Karkat hasn't noticed your figure standing just near the door, maybe he doesn't wanna acknowledge your presence?

"Karkat..." You softly called out to the grumpy troll. 

"GO THE FUCK AWAY..." Karkat responded in a vulgar tone as his eyes are glued on his husktop's screen. It seems like he thought you were Kankri. 

You gave him a blank look "I'm (Y/n), and I'm literally in your respiteblock." You clarified as Karkat did a 180. He seemed quite shocked, and embarrassed at the same time.

"..." Karkat gave you a look and went back to his husktop.

You sighed "Karkat, why did you hastily just left my house?" You asked the mentioned troll with a more serious expression. 

Karkat didn't utter any responses, so you think you'll just leave him for now. But, what's the point of bringing the flower crown? Well, you'll give it to Karkat.

You placed the flower crown on Karkat's head, and his eyes had completely looked back at you "All right, I'll be going now." You told him as you approach the door.

"FUCKING WAIT!" Karkat called out as he tugged your sleeve. Your completely stopped your walking to fully face Karkat.

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING A FUCKING ASSHOLE YESTERDAY." Karkat apologized as you looked at him full with sympathy.

"Why though? Do you hate Sol?" You asked him as he gritted his teeth when you mentioned Sollux. 

"YES, I FUCKING DO... BECAUSE HE ALWAYS TAKES ALL OF YOUR ATTENTION..." Karkat angrily explained his reason why he hates Sollux while you just know he's just very jealous.

Since you're taller than him, you gave him a hug. Though, he tensed up when you suddenly hugged him "Then I'll start giving you attention. Is that okay?" You felt Karkat hesitantly nod while he slowly hugged back.

You broke off the hug "Oh and also, remember I'd only give the flower crown to my flush crush, right?" You smugly grinned at Karkat as it clicked him. He is your flush crush. All along. He thought you were going to give the flower crown to Sollux!

Karkat was at a loss of words "All right, I'll pick you by 7. We're gonna have dinner." You smiled at his flustered form as you approached the door and left. 

Kankri was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs, and so you quickly went down "Ah- (Y/n). H9w was it? I presumed it went great. Right?" You responded with a quick yeah, and Kankri gave you a soft smile.

You approached the door, but you heard Kankri spoke, so you halted "Y9u're leaving n9w? Well, I wish you g99d luck with y9ur date with Karkat." He bid you good luck and your smile had brightened. 

"Thanks Kankri! And see ya." You left the hive as you made your way home.

Karkat was actually going to rant about how he's infuriated because of Sollux to his ex-matesprit, Dave. Though, he never fully finished because you were there to confront him. He felt victorious when you asked him out. Glad you got your friend and potential matesprit back!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this platform! [I'm happy] I also cross-posted this on my Wattpad account under the same account name.


End file.
